justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Macarena
For the Just Dance Kids routine, see Macarena (Just Dance Kids). |artist = (The Girly Team) |tvfilm = |year = 1995 (Original) 2014 (Cover) |dlc = Classic January 30, 2017 (NOW) April 13, 2017 (JDU) VIP April 24, 2015 |difficulty = Easy |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / (Classic) / / / (VIP) |mashup = Gentlemen (February Unlockable) |alt = |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = (Classic/Mashup) (VIP) |pictos = 72 (Classic/VIP) 64 (Mashup) |dura = 2:47 |nowc = Macarena macarena_mashup (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Mia Frye |perf = Classic Grace Bolebe (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Aurélie Sériné (P3) Jenny Sepiere (P4) Just Dance VIP Mouss Otakool (P1) |from = album }} Los Del Rio tarafından Macarena , şarkının (The Girly Team tarafından coverlandı) , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, tüm kadın dans ekibi tarafından gerçekleştirilir: P1 P1'nin saçları pembe çizgileri olan siyahtır ve mercan kırmızısı bir bluz, yanlarda mavi bir sutyen, gri yıldız kolye, pembe şort ve siyah takozlar giyer. Ayrıca bir çift pembe çerçeveli kedi gözü güneş gözlüğü takıyor. P2 P2 'nin saçları kahverengi ve at kuyruğu içinde. O mide ve pembe patent spor ayakkabılar üzerinde bir kesim ile kırmızı leopar kolsuz vücut takım elbise giyiyor. P3 P3'nin saçları kahverengi ve kabarık. O pembe ve siyah bir kırpma üst, mavi etek, uzun pembe çorap ve bir çift sarı takoz spor ayakkabı giyiyor. P4 P4'nin saçları uzun ve pembe, bir kısmı turuncu. O bir pembe ve siyah zürafa baskı uzun kollu kırpma üst, bir altın zincir kemer, sarı çorap ve mavi platform peep-toe sneakers ile bordo şort giyiyor. O da siyah çay gölge güneş gözlüğü takıyor. Macarena coach 1 big.png|P1 Macarena coach 2 big.png|P2 Macarena coach 3 big.png|P3 Macarena coach 4 big.png|P4 Arka Plan Arka plan dört renkli panelden oluşur - yeşil, pembe, mor ve mango sarısı - kesitler halinde görünür. Formasyonu zaman zaman değiştirirler ve dansçıların yansımaları duvarlarda görülebilir. Duvarlar da yanar. Eğer yakından bakarsanız, zemin biraz beyaz çiziklere sahiptir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Sol omuzdaki dansçıya dokun ve sağ elini aşağı indir. Bu soldan sağa bir Wave Gold Move. Gold Moves 2: Bu rutinin son hamlesi: *P1:Kollarını havaya at. *P2: Sol kolunuzu öne ve sağ kolunuzu yukarı doğru koyun. *P3: Sol kolunuzu düz ve diyagonal ve sağ kolunuzu bükün ve yüzünüzün yanında bulundurun. *P4:Sol kolunuzu sağa ve sağ kolunuzu yukarı doğru tutun. Macarena gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Macarena gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Macarena gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Macarena gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Macarena has a monthly Mashup with the theme Gentlemen that can be unlocked in February. It is composed of mature male dancers. Dancers * Fine China (Extreme) * Love Me Again * Fine China * Just Dance (Sweat) * Moves Like Jagger * Good Feeling * Troublemaker (Sweat) * Troublemaker * Love Me Again * We No Speak Americano * Fine China * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Troublemaker * Moves Like Jagger * Fine China Appearances in Mashups Macarena ''appears in the following Mashup: *You’re On My Mind'' (Quatro) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Trivia *Ön izleme oyunlarının "Macarena" nın arkasında "(Bayside Boys Mix)" olmasına rağmen, oyunda kullanılan asıl başlık sadece "Macarena" dır. *P3'e benzeyen bir kız The World is Ours arka planında görülür. İki de aynı şekildeki kıyafetleri giyse de, üstteki örüntü burada yansıtılıyor. Galeri Game Files Macarena cover generic.png|''Macarena'' Macarena_mashup.png|''Macarena'' (Mashup) Ubicorn vip.png|''Macarena'' (VIP) Macarena cover albumcoach.png| album coach Macarena Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Macarena_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Macarena banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Macarena_map_bkg.png| map background Macarena_cover.png| cover (Classic) Macarenamu cover.png| cover (Mashup) macarena_cover@2x.jpg| cover Macarena_cover_1024.png| cover Macarena p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar on macarena p4 golden ava.png|P4 s golden avatar macarena p4 diamond ava.png|P4 s diamond avatar Macarena pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms macarena picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (P1 s pictogram is purple instead of magenta and its texture is grainy) macarena picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (P1 and P4 s arrows have not been aligned correctly with their outlines) Macarena picto error 3.png|Pictogram error 3 (P1’s head is purple instead of magenta and P2’s head is reddish instead of orange) Macarena picto error 4.png|Pictogram error 4 (P1’s left arm is purple instead of magenta, P2’s left arm is reddish instead of orange and P4’s arms have some light blue pixels) macarena picto error 5.png|Pictogram error 5 (P3 s right arm has not been cropped properly around P4 s left shoulder) In-Game Screenshots Macarena routinemenu.png|Routine selection menu Macarena jd2015 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Macarenamu jd2015 coachmenu.png|Mashup's coach selection screen Macarena jd2017 menu.png|''Macarena'' on the menu Macarena jd2017 load.png| loading screen Macarena jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Macarena gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Macarena gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Macarena gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Beta Elements Macarena p4 beta golden ava.png|P4 s Beta golden avatar macarena p4 beta diamond ava.png|P4 s Beta diamond avatar Others Macarena thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Macarena thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Macarena concept art.jpg|Concept art Macarena background 1.jpg|Background 1 Macarena background 2.jpg|Background 2 Macarena background 3.jpg|Background 3 Macarena theworldisours.jpg|The dancer that looks like P3 in the background for The World is Ours Macarena jdnow avatar error.png|Avatar error on Macarena jdnow artist error.png|Error in the artist of the song Videos Official Audio Los del Rio - Macarena (Official Music Video) Macarena (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Macarena - Gameplay Teaser (US) Macarena - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' "Macarena"- Just Dance 2015-0 PS4 舞力全开2015 (19)Macarena马卡丽娜 -Los Del Rio 五星评价 Macarena - Just Dance Now Macarena - Just Dance 2016 "Macarena"- Just Dance 2017 "Macarena"- Just Dance 2018 "Macarena"- Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Macarena (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 'VIP' Macarena (VIP) - Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation en:Macarena Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:İspanyolca Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:The Girly Team Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance V.I.P Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Grace Bolebe Kategori:Shirley Henault